hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Derek Graham (S4-S1)
Derek Graham has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Derek Graham is controlled and created by Jack “TBNY” Bauer, and is one of the two main characters and hero from Eternal Love, his original story. Character History “I am able to walk in daylight; does that mean I’m more special?” - Derek Graham. Early Life Derek Graham was born as Brian Patrick O’Neil sometime in the 1980s in New York City. He was the offspring of two vampires, one of whom still retained their humanity and morality rather giving into the temptation. His father, Jonathan O’Neil, had been able to become that, while his mother, Janey Graham, had been a morally ambiguous vampire, neither a bad one nor good one but still made choices that could considered to be bad. Though his parents loved and cared that he was their child, he was dropped off an orphanage that was owned by a local Catholic Church, but under the name of Derek Graham. His father left him his World War II dog tags just to let him know who his father was. While growing up at the Catholic orphanage, Derek remembered weird times while living at the orphanage when he had tripped and fell to the ground either scrapping some skin or breaking a bone but the wound he had gotten or the injury he had suffered were almost healed by the time the supervising priest came over. Derek always felt he was stronger and faster then the other kids even though he never looked like the athletic kind. From being an orphan child with no real identity of parents who, according to his views, may never existed at all, Derek lived on the streets no matter where he lived. By the time he was an adult, he begun to survive and live on his own, living in numerous abandon apartment buildings or complexes around New York City while he rolled into a community college in Manhattan, near the ocean. Though he was a star student, Derek did not have a lot of friends but was respected by his peers, including Bento Wolfe, a somewhat loner type, and Rebbecca “Becky” Hamilton, whom Derek saw as someone who was put-down in every way shape and form and actually cared for her since she was also smart. Meeting a Vampire One night in the fall of 2006, upon finishing his History 101 class, Derek had seen that Becky was falling behind because of their professor whom seemed harsh on her then normal. He listens into a conversation between the professor, Becky, and Bento, before he went on to speak to her and talk to her afterwards, telling her that she didn’t need to take anything from anyone. After walking to the bus stop and getting on a bus to his current apartment building, Derek sees a woman rushing down a street and into a porno theater, commenting to himself that the films would be there already and listen back to his music. Derek arrives at his stop and heads out to the apartment. However unknown to him, a man had watched him and entered the same building as him, heading towards where Derek had been staying. The man gone to the fourth floor where Derek’s apartment was, hearing him having dropped his messenger bag, and entered the apartment where he didn’t see Derek in sight. Derek appeared out of nowhere, expecting the man to attack and then smashes the man with a two-by-four before running off to the rooftop. The man gave chase, and Derek and the man began trading bone crushing blows attacks while both felt unfazed. Derek notices that this man wasn’t human, and after an attack on him, Derek saw that this man’s body was now regenerating, and his eyes turning into another color, black. Before he could stop him, the man runs away from Derek, with him giving chase. Derek was able to track him down inside a butcher’s shop, savagely eating away very rare meat substances. He saw the baker and several customers, along with a police officer, dead on the floor. They had two massive holes in their necks that signified that this man was a vampire. Derek, knowing this man was a vampiric creature, fought with the man again before grabbing the cop’s sidearm and firing at the man, but to no effect. The vampire and Derek fought again, until the vampire noticed something regarding Derek, and they stopped fighting. The vampire began to explain that Derek was a vampire, whom he quickly denied, but he mentions that Derek was a Daywalker vampire. The man also explains that he had been looking for one. When they heard sirens coming and jetted out of the area fast and quick, until they find themselves back near the apartment complex where the two of them began to talk, regarding whom this man was, finding out what a vampire really does to survive, what this man did for a living, and what Derek found out last, drafted him into a war. Preparing For a War Derek would find out the man was named Tyler Irving (formally Tyler Blackwood), and found out that Tyler’s mother was Jasmine Blackwood, or the Queen of Vampires to her kin. Tyler states to Derek that there were many different kinds of vampires in this world but none compare to his mother, whom was the worst of all. Derek learnt that she also had a daughter (who was equally as psychotic as she was); she also had been building an army of the undead, or mainly alliances with werewolves, other vampire sects, and even the living dead. But what shocked Derek the most was that during this talk, he learnt that Becky Hamilton was also another form of Daywalker, the Dhampir. For a period of a few weeks, Tyler had taught Derek what he needed to know about Jasmine, including that she needed to be killed through her own bloodline (as well as being revived but it). In order for Jasmine to truly die was to inject her with either Tyler’s blood or Mercy’s blood. Tyler was also proving to be a great mentor and father figure towards Derek, and Tyler would show Derek the various ways to fight and kill vampires, werewolves, and other assorted undead creatures. Derek would learn that Tyler had been born during the Black Death in Europe, and during 1348, Jasmine would became pregnant with both Mercy and Tyler (their father being a victim as hers). She would keep Mercy but leave Tyler to die during the Black Death; he would survive because of his regenerative ability that he inherited from being a vampire thus allowing him to survive all-known illnesses. Becky One night before his History 101 class, Derek had gone to get his dinner at the campus cafeteria when he had seen Becky beside him and began to talk with her, seeing that she was eating light. The both of them began to talk over Becky’s light meal, in which Derek gives her his hamburger, and he finds out that Becky eats light because she barley has any money to pay for food. Before Derek could really speak to her about that, they are then greeted by Bento Wolfe and his girlfriend, Ariel O’Doherty. The four of them talked for a bit before Bento and Ariel headed away, while Derek continued to speak with Becky and they quietly ate. The both of them would often look at each other and smile before going back in eating their food while reading the newspapers students had left. When Becky saw that there was one French fry left and at the same time Derek went to grab it as well. They both touch each other’s hand and laughed, before Derek says she could have it. The both of them noticed that the time went by, and they ended up missing their college history class. Derek makes Becky become aware that she could go to the college’s president and state her case that her History 101 professor continues to harness her. Becky agrees to go with him to the president’s office and heads with him, while unknown to them, several people watched them. One Night of Hell Derek and Becky arrived at the college president’s office, only to see it was closed for now and was to be open later. They both had taken a seat on the wooden bench apart from each other, with Becky taking out and doing some homework while Derek tried to work up some courage to speak to her. When Derek had checked for the time with his watch, Becky chuckles to how corny he looked when he did so. At same time, another voice spoke and both Derek and Becky headed out of the area, knowing someone was watching. As they walked away, Derek reached into his pocket and presses a small device on the outside of his wallet, hoping Tyler would come and rescue him (as Tyler by now was waiting outside with his car). But after reaching back to the cafeteria, there was no Tyler back-up, waiting for him (as a woman had knocked him out while he waited outside). They stopped when they both saw appearing before them, Drach, a servant under Jasmine Blackwood, and his goons. Derek and Drach began to trash talk with each other, before Drach swiftly grabbed Derek and they began to brutally fight. As Drach had begun to beat him up, Becky went to take on the vampiric goons, smashing a chair over one’s back and using mace on a muscle bound vampire. She quickly uses a piece of the broken table, impaling the muscle bound vampire in the heart which kills him in a gruesome way. Drach had rushed at Derek, but he was far too quick for him. Becky tosses Derek one of the muscle bound vampire’s rib bones. Right before Derek was about to slay his first vampire, the woman in the group pulls out a tranquilizer pistol and shot both Becky and Derek, rending the both of them unconscious. When Derek had awoken the first thing he had noticed was the bedroom he was residing. He tired to move only to fail due to the fact his hands and feet were chained to the bedposts, and noticed he was only wearing his denim jeans. The woman from the group appeared, whom calls a ‘psycho vamp bitch’ or PVB, and began to sexually assault him. Derek began to deny more of PVB's assault on him afterwards, and right before she could some more to him, Becky arrives and punches PVB out. The two of them exited out of the room to see more vampires around before Derek had known it, Tyler exploded out from the stairwell, killing the vampires and leads them to safety back to his apartment. Love Blossoming and More Training The following day, Derek awoke to the feeling of ‘was this all just a dream?’ and found out that Tyler and Becky talked for most of the morning. Following this, Derek and Becky began to talk, learning about each other’s pasts and how long had they known that they were half-vampires. They both headed outside where they saw Tyler in his chair, watching his show. They walked out of the apartment and head up to the roof, and Derek used his strength to kick the doorway down. The two of them sat on the edge of the building, looking at the people below, and began to talk about their lives for some time, until they noticed that sundown was approaching fast. After their talk with each other, both Derek and Becky felt something spark and it led to them making out before going beyond that and having sex for the first time (which unknown to them led to Becky becoming pregnant with their daughter). However the following day, Tyler dropped them off at the apartment of Gabriel Hoss, a former mafia enforcer and known to be hard to kill, and left them there. Hoss, however, was not pleased with this but nevertheless continued to train the young couple, and actually proved to be a better teacher and mentor then Tyler was. Over the next month and close to New Years 2006, he would train them into becoming formable fighting machines. They would also learn about Hoss, finding out that he did not agree upon on a hit he was supposed to make, and was apparently lived after being shot (as he puts it) like Tony Montana. Assault on the Blackwood Complex After gaining enough training and learning about what Jasmine Blackwood was planning on doing, the three of them launched a full-on assault on the Blackwood Apartment Complex in Queens on the night of December 31st 2006. While Becky had gone off to face off against werewolf-like mobsters, Derek had went off and gotten into a fight with vampiric-like mobsters. It was on this night that Francis Rizzi, the son of mafia don Joseph Rizzi, had struck a deal with Jasmine to fully put-out drugs that create man made vampires and werewolves, by using their genes and turning it into a “Super ‘Roid” drug. Derek was able to defeat the Mafia Vampires and headed inside where Jasmine’s apartment was. Becky joins with him too, with Hoss covering them from the hallway. The couple begins to battle Jasmine and Mercy (who Becky goes to fight, as she was Mercy’s human sensor before joining Derek’s side). Both Jasmine and Derek fought brutally with even Jasmine tossing Derek out of the window and he had landed on a patio several floors down. Derek countered with using a umbrella stand pole and began to stab Jasmine in the chest, hoping to piece the heart, but to his surprise, it didn’t work. Derek then used his superhuman strength, channeling it into his legs, where he leapt back to the hole in the wall and saw PVB and Mercy were now double-teaming Becky. Mercy and PVB were grabbed by their throats and lifted into the air by Derek, who then processed to walk outside, where Hoss had laid to waste the vamps attacking him, and smashed the women into a brick wall, and then went back to check up on Becky. The both of them began to regroup and reload their weapons when a lone vampire to attack them. Hoss killed the vampire; they noticed that Jasmine was getting away to the roof where she would escape by helicopter. Derek goes to give chase when Becky stopped him and goes after herself. Moments later, Derek had seen an explosion caused from the helicopter being blown to bits, confirming that Jasmine had died in the fiery blaze. The young couple shared a passionate moment before seeing that Hoss was now gone. They headed out of the building and when they exited, they saw that Hoss had left two MetroCards for them, with Derek commenting that he was magic. Derek and Becky had made sure their weapons were hidden inside their clothing and once they were, they walked towards the train station to head away to some place. However they were unaware that Tyler (whom witnessed his mother’s death) was following them as was Mercy. One Last Fight The both of them arrive at a train station that heads to Coney Island and waited for the train on the platform. They are soon greeted by Tyler, whom without any warning at all attacks Derek and Becky. The couple is able to best Tyler for a moment, but before Tyler out rights calls Becky something and she quickly rushes him, and then begins to kick him in the chest. Derek pulls Becky away, trying to calm her down after she had lost it on Tyler and began to head over to the train platform on the other side of the tracks. Tyler however gets up, looking worn out and still pissed, attacks them from behind. Becky falls to the tracks, and Derek goes to try and grab her but Tyler grabbed him and flung him over to the other platform. Tyler jumped over and grabbed a trash can, heaving it over his head and down to his shoulders while walking towards Derek. Before he could do something, two shots rang out, hitting him, and Tyler turns to see Becky, whom had gotten to platform to her gun in time and shot him. He tossed the trash can towards her, knocking her away. Derek speared Tyler with the both of them crashing back onto the tracks. A loud train was heard and both saw that a speeding train was heading right their way. Tyler prepared to kill his former student and friend by bear hugging him, as well as locking his feet around his leg, so Derek couldn’t get away. However, learning to fight dirty from Hoss, a swift headbutt later Derek was free, allowing Derek to get free. The train was coming at breakneck speed and with no signs of stopping, Derek was able to take out his Stevens 311R Lupara shotgun and shoot Tyler in the chest before super jumping back onto the platform where Becky was. Tyler screamed in angry as the train hits him, splattering him all over tracks and ending the unbalanced vampire’s life. As they thought the battle was over, Mercy appeared and began to taunt them but before unveiling a big bombshell: Tyler was not her brother. As she explains to them, Jasmine did something never seen; she had taken a random vampire living with them and warped his mind into believing he was a Blackwood. However it was starting to affect his mind and was becoming what she made him, though to Jasmine it was all just a game to her. Derek and Becky attacked Mercy, whom quickly vamps out and attacks the train driver who had come out to see what had happened. Mercy dropped the train driver and quickly went over to Derek and grabbed a hold of him and flung him into the train, with him crashing through it and into the train car. Derek gotten back up, seeing Mercy being brutally beaten down by Becky and stopped her before she could do more. As the two began to walk away, arms holding each other, the ground started to rumble and started to shake. With the entranceway blocked off from the earthquake, Derek headed over to the train’s conductor booth and entered it, not before seeing a glimpse that Mercy was under the rubble and not moving. Once he started it up, Becky entered the train and he began to drive the train out of the station just as it began to collapse around them. Derek was driving a train towards elsewhere the earthquake continued to shake everything, showing no signs of stopping as did Derek. Peace Several months after the New Year’s Quake, life went on for New Yorkers even though people still were shaken over what had transpired. For Becky and Derek, through the madness that happened that night, they had literally escaped into the light and now had gotten to a point in their lives where they saw and knew that they were now safe and sound from the evil that once haunted them. They were now living together, and were residing in a nice apartment located in an apartment building, next to the Coney Island boardwalk. By early Spring, with only just a priest present, they had both gotten married at a local church and were now husband and wife, but most importantly, Becky was now a mother to be which had stunned Derek when he had learnt the news of this. One morning after waking up to the sounds of a Spring morning and checking up on Becky and their unborn daughter, Derek had heard a knock on the apartment doorway and opened up to see Hoss, whom had tracked them down. After celebrating the fact Mercy was dead from the Quake of New York, Derek and Becky learnt from Hoss something about their unborn daughter. She was to be fully immortal, and would be a non-vampire. He talks with his former students some more before he gives Derek a card, which tells him to go a place of business called Bambino’s Auto Repair Service, and Derek heads off to this business. Once he arrived, he meets with a man named Doctor Travis Kirby, whom then takes him to see Bambino and tells them that Hoss had sent him. Bambino, already knowing why Derek was here, takes him to a special car had recently built, a Chrysler 300C, and begun explaining to him about the car’s modifications. Derek had wanted to name his new car something cool, and settled on the name of Satan’s Killer (as to him, he was killing unholy creatures from hell). Derek driven back to his home where he greets Becky from his new car and scaled up the building like a parkour performer, where he explains to her what he had gotten as a present. With their newfound car thus ensuring their freedom to live elsewhere, the married couple began to think what their lives. While they had to know things were safe for now, they knew that when their daughter Christine Graham was born, trouble was bound to come from them and their daughter. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Pit Stop During the second week of August 2010, Derek was battling a case of insomnia, apparently caused from absorbing too much of the sun's rays and since the heat was starting to become unbearable, it was likely the cause of his insomnia. During the night of Thursday the 12th, both him and Becky had gone for a walk around the city to ease his insomnia by working of some this absorbed energy, thus making him able to fall asleep. However they were jumped in parking lot near Coney Island and were almost victims to a crime when they were saved by The Punisher (formally known as Frank Castle), a infamous mass murdering vigilante that targeted all sorts of crime, who killed two of their attackers and injured the third, allowing the couple to get away. Afterwards Derek and Becky headed back to their apartment where they had morning breakfast and Becky suggested that they should take a vacation, which Derek seemed to agree with even if he believe that money was tight at the moment but figured he should spent it for the family. They packed up clothing and Derek drives his family towards their destination, Orlando, Florida. By mid-day, and knowing they needed some rest, Derek drives into the town of Crystal Lake where he driven to the Lake Crystal Resort and checked themselves in. Derek, Becky, and Christi took most of the time to rest and relax, while they gotten to know the people around there. Later that night, both Derek and Becky had figured they needed some alone time and were in process of making love in the shower, only for someone to spy on them. Derek had gone and taken care of the problem; he had personally attack the creep who had watched them. The next day, Becky was needed of some blood and both Derek and Becky left while Christi was placed in the nursery for the time being. By the time they arrived back, a storm had passed through the town and Derek and Becky stayed with their daughter in the nursery while they stayed with one of the kids there, Josh, and the nursery's watcher, Amy Strickland whom they gotten to know the Grahams the night before. New Allies They stayed mostly with their daughter as well as Whitney Miller, Amy, and Josh for a few hours or so until Amanda Young herself entered the day care, looking her and Jason's son (sometime after Eric Matthews' test, she and John Kramer had gone to Crystal Lake where they recruited Jason, which lead to an attraction between her and Jason and then after their Crystal Lake game, her and Jason had sex which led to the birth of Joshua "Josh" Voorhees). However the Crystal Lake Police Department arrived at the resort along with a convoy of Universal Soldiers to assist with the capture of Amanda after she was reported to have been spotted on the premises and the Universal Soldiers have been brought along as a precaution in case Jason was present, in light of the magnitude of his last few documented mass murder rampages. Jason himself was soon back and having made his way to the resort in time to protect his family from the threats coming their way. Derek provided himself as a distraction for himself and his family, as well as the Voorhees family to escape. Derek was captured by the UniSols where he would be kept prisoner overnight. The next morning, Derek escapes from his hold-up and was able to get back to his family, heading towards the Voorhees manor. Unfortunately the UniSols had tracked him and followed him to the manor where they laid to waste most of the manor, forcing the Grahams to escape with their lives in-tact though Satan's Killer having been shot apart by the heavy firepower of the UniSols and Derek called Bambino for a new ride. They both headed back to the Voorhees family, knowing they would need help like them and assisted them in escaping the CLPD and the UniSols and Derek drove them to the Crystal Lake docks where they boarded a yacht, sailing off to an unknown destination. Little did the Grahams know, it would led them back to New York City. New Threats and Allies Arriving in New York, the Grahams were met with a problem, a drug dealing happening on the docks where they arrived and soon enough, Jason had gone off to slaughter as many criminals as he could. However, at that very moment, The Punisher had arrived, slaughtering those in his way as well, engaging a firefight with Elias Voorhees and leading to the death of Frankie Rizzi, the son of the head of a powerful crime family, at Jason's hands. Though they were able to get away form the chaos, Derek decided to help the group out by stashing at their apartment after Jason, Amanda and Josh gotten lost in the city. Derek took Elias and Dylan, the both of them coming along, to Bambino's shop. Once they arrived, Bambino had gotten Derek a new Satan's Killer and Derek drove off to Manhattan where Jason was spotted reining havoc once more (Jason had come to Manhattan once before in 1994). After chasing cop cars in pursuit of Jason, they found they were last spotted inside Madison Square Garden where Derek hid Satan's Killer Mrk. II, then knocked out two cops which allowed Dylan and Elias to change into their clothing and entered MSG where they looked for Jason and family. Though with the UniSols and The Punisher their case, the chase countinued, with Jason and co. being attacked at Empire State Building by Mark Hoffman and his criminals co-horts. However, Derek was waiting for them when he was attacked and knocked out by government assigned vampire hunter Victor Hauser, who then took him to Bambino's shop where he tried to psychologically torture Derek first but he was able to break out of it then head out only to find out that he had been left to die with Bambino's corpse, having been killed by Commander Zander Cartwright. However, as luck would have it, Dr. Travis Kirby had gone to the shop with his friend Ana Storm and they picked up Derek and drove them back Ana's friend's place where Derek relaxed and gotten showered before being teleported out by Jabriel Voorhees, Jason's cousin. Upon arriving Derek was informed by Becky that Mercy Blackwood had tracked them down and tried to kill them. When they failed, Mercy herself tried to attack them but, due to her vampiric status, she had to be invited in first. Derek believe they were safe for the most part until Agent Hauer found them and they had to make a run for it. Afterwards, they were able to escape back to Satan's Killer Mrk. II where Jack Hansen, one of the group members, went his own way and now they were driving aimlessly around Brooklyn before getting helped by Callie Ronan, a secret agent of 7th Sanctum (who protected people from supernatural occurrences, as well as hunted myths and legends). After assisting in getting the demon Callie had gotten, Derek and crew were treated to a safe spot. Once there, they handed Christi to Jillian E. Hansen, Jack's sister, and she would watch over her while Derek and Becky went to a well-needed love making session. However, afterwards, Derek and Becky were resting and after getting Christi, the family encountered a mysterious young man who teleports them to Texas. Lost, the Grahams found Jason and family and re-grouped with them as they were being attacked by another family, whose son strangely looked liked Derek. They were able to get away but the other family followed and tried to kill them once again before Derek was able to get them out of there, heading out of Texas. Son Meets Father It wasn't long before the Grahams arrived in Los Angeles with Jason and family, and rested up inside a abandon warehouse. Derek and Becky stayed with Christi and Josh while Amanda, Jason, Jabriel Voorhees (who had teleported them and Jason's cousin), and Jenna Spirtas (Jabriel's girlfriend and the daughter of one of Jason's survivors, Tina Shepard) had went off to find players for a test that Amanda would be overseeing, something to do with a horror based film series that was based on the Jigsaw murders and were more or less untasteful to the killings. It wasn't before long until something happened inside the warehouse, an intruder had gotten inside. Derek went to deal with the intruder whom told him he was his father, and when Elias confirmed this fact, Derek was stunned by accepted the fact. When they gotten back, Derek saw the gang was being attacked by one crime boss Clarence J. Boddicker and his gang of thugs, as well as Mangler, the rogue Yautja having made his way to Los Angeles. Following a battle with Boddicker's gang and Mangler, Derek gotten out of there and drove them around LA before they passed by the Matthews residence, where Amanda took notice to what looked like Daniel Matthews and his acquaintances being abducted by criminals. Amanda, grateful for Daniel saving her life during the Traphouse ordeal, decided to try to save Daniel, with the trail leading to the American Elite Hunting chapter on the outskirts of town. Derek, along with Becky, Amanda, Jason, and several others went inside the AEHC where Derek and Becky looked for Daniel and the others kidnapped along with him. Going through the torture chamber cells, they found nothing only to find that The Punisher was there as well, quickly heading out and it wasn't before long until Derek found out that Becky was pregnant, now going along five months. Regular Appearance Derek Graham stands at six foot one inches, and weighs approximately one hundred and sixty pounds. He has a thinish body type that is slightly toned. He has short dark hair and green eyes. Derek opts to wear clothing that suits him such as simple clothing like hoodies or a t-shirt, jeans, sneakers and a leather jacket. Most importantly, he wears his father’s dog tags around his neck at all times, but only takes it off when he’s showering or sleeping. Trademark Gear Derek is mostly formable as an opponent with the use of his Daywalker powers and his skills with firearms; however he particularly likes to use mêlée weapons for combat. He often likes to use these weapons such as baseball bats and lead pipes, since they are light and swingable, or bladed weaponry as they are much more effective as a weapon, especially against an undead creature. He does, however, carry in terms of weaponry: Image:S&W M610.jpg|Derek's Smith & Wesson model 610 revolver. Image:Stevens 311 Lupara.jpg|Derek's Stevens 311 Lupara shotgun. Image:BA Bowie machete.jpg|Derek's badass machete-style Bowie knife. * Derek has a four inch Smith & Wesson model 610, a 10mm revolver, as his primary weapon, and is either holstered on him or stored somewhere in Satan’s Killer. * Derek also keeps a 12 gauge Stevens 311 Lupara shotgun, as a secondarily weapon, and often stored somewhere in Satan’s Killer. * Derek also has in his possession, the Bowie Machete. A large Bowie knife, its long enough to be considered as a machete and was a type of knife that was highly resilient and could decapitate someone’s head off, after enough force by him and extensive sharpening to the blade. Derek usually has two speedloaders and several shotgun shells in his pockets. Satan’s Killer Satan’s Killer is the name of a heavily modified Chrysler 300C that Bambino had given to him as a gift. Though it looks like a normal 300C, it has a special type of amour plating that R&D cooked up long ago but didn’t use for actual combat. It makes the vehicle it’s coated with: bulletproof, fire and weather resistant, and durable against severe damage, such as a direct RPG attack or a roadside bomb, thus making it the perfect ground assault vehicle. Along with the special plating, Bambino made a space within the trunk where, after being open up, it reveals a storage place to fit at least a couple or so weapons, possibly five if fitted right. He also made stashes within the car to put small weapons inside. The car also has a nitro boost that lasts for several seconds, and the car itself is tuned up to be fast and mobile as anything, under the right gearshift. The car however was shot apart by the hi-powered weaponry of the Universal Soldiers, leaving Satan's Killer out of commission for a bit. Satan's Killer Mrk. II Bambino went to work and created a new car for Derek's family. Modifying an all-black 1965 Chrysler Imperial, he updated this Satan's Killer to have the same special features as the original Satan's Killer, but in the process had given Derek some offensive weaponry in its features, including: * Retractable hood-mounted, cartridge-fed M1919 Browning twin machine guns * In the front bumper, eight pre-loaded rockets * Grill-mounted M2 Flamethrower * Benelli M2 20-gauge shotguns loaded with non-lethal, kinetic impact munitions rifles – mounted in the light bezels * Four rear bumper loaded FIM-92A Stinger Missiles * Trunk-mounted .30 Caliber M1919A6 Browning machine guns on tripod mount * Two retractable front wheel anti-riot spikes * 12-gauge modified door guns – inset 3 per front suicide door Powers Primary as a half-vampire/human, Derek is able can harness the powers both lunar rays like normal vampires and solar rays like werewolves, hence being able to walk in the daylight unharmed. Though he would be strong in the moonlight, in the daylight he would be more superhumanly strong. He can also become weaken and could be killed if he was in a weaken state. Derek does not process the typical weaknesses of a vampire such as sunlight, crosses, and holy water. Derek’s entire physiology and attributes are at a “superhuman” level with some peak human aspects. While he is superhumanly strong and endurable, Derek possesses at least peak human-levels of agility, stamina, and reflexes, as well has having great eyesight and hearing. He originally had peak human speed, but since the start of his training it had evolved to superhuman speed, allowing to move in the blink of an eye, as well as run faster. His strength, reflexes, and agility make him a very good hand-to-hand combatant. His body has great regenerative properties, healing damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than an ordinary human can, and is capable of regenerating from serious wounds such as a lost limb. Additionally Derek is capable of not eating any foods for several weeks, enabling himself to stay fit and healthy, and he is also very intuitive, if he begins to hone on that power. If he had done so, then it would allow him to track someone down by sensing them and also make him become more aware of his surroundings. Category:Daywalker Vampires Category:Hunters